yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crucible
The Crucible is the first thing you will need to craft to get started with the Thaumcraft_2 mod. Usage Objects thrown into the crucible will get destroyed and converted into liquid vis. The magical value of items differs, but the rarer or harder something is to find, the more vis it produces. Anything the crucible cannot process, or that is of too little value is simply spit out again. Crucibles cannot process particularly complex items and it functions best when smelting raw materials or simple crafted items. Take care not to overfill your crucible. If you throw in too many items, liquid vis may spill out and will turn straight into taint that quickly evaporates directly into the atmosphere. The standard Crucible is quite inefficient and only about half of an items inherent magical value is converted into pure vis. The rest is converted into Taint. Crucible The most basic Crucible is crafted by combining a cauldron, a Crystal of any type (except tainted or depleted crystals) and a furnace in a crafting grid. The basic crucible has a standard vis conversion rate of 50%, which means that 50% of the item's value get converted into vis, while the remaining 50% get converted into Taint. Crucible of Eyes The Crucible of Eyes needs to be researched from Fragments of Lost Knowledge in the Quaesitum. The player can create it in the Thaumic Infuser by infusing a regular Crucible with Spider Eyes and Redstone Dust. The Crucible of Eyes has a slightly improved standard vis conversion rate of 60%, which means that 60% of the item's value get converted into vis, while the remaining 40% get converted into taint. Thaumium Crucible The Thaumium Crucible needs to be researched from Fragments of Lost Knowledge in the Quaesitum. The player can create it in the Thaumic Infuser by infusing a Crucible of Eyes with two (separate) Thaumium Ingots. The Thaumium Crucible has a standard vis conversion rate of 70%, which makes it the most efficient Crucible. Crucible of Souls This crucible does not burn physical objects to create vis. Instead it consumes the life force of nearby creatures and converts it into dark energy. This crucible is quite inefficient and produces a lot of tainted vis The Crucible of Souls needs to be researched from Fragments of Forbidden Knowledge in the Quaesitum. The player can create it in the Dark Infuser by infusing a regular Crucible with Soul Fragment , Ghast Tear, Rotten Flesh and Bone This crucible does 1 point of damage to all agressive and neutral mobs in a volumen of 5 spaces around it (a cube of side 5 with the crucible as center, not a diamond-like shape as other sources). Each time that it does damage it generates aprox 0.4 vis and 0.6 tainted vis (40% Vis and 60% tainted vis). It can store 750 units of vis. When it is full it spills all excess Vis as ambient taint and shuts down. For example, if the crucible has 749 vis, and generates 2 vis and 3 tainted vis, it stores 1 vis, and spills 4 tainted vis (1 vis plus 3 tainted), then the crucible stops, it doesn't do damage to enemies and doesn't create vis until the vis inside is removed. Aditionally to generating vis, each time that the crucible does damage it increments the probability to raise the ambient level of Taint. Improving Efficiency The conversion rate of Crucibles can be improved by a small variety of devices. * When one or several Arcane Bellows are placed adjacent to a Crucible, the bellows boosts the rate at which it can smelt items and also slightly improves the efficiency of the crucible, allowing it to produce more Vis and less Taint for each item smelted. However, this effect is almost negligible as of now. * When an Arcane Furnace is placed below the Crucible, it greatly improves its efficiency, allowing it to produce more Vis and less Taint for each item smelted. * Objects from the nether smelt in a rapid succession when thrown in the crucible, but glostone blocks work the best. If you attach additional bellows to the Arcane Furnace, you can improve the conversion efficiency even further. Where one diamond would yield only 32 Vis (50%) and 32 Taint (50%) in a regular Crucible, it will yield 45 Vis (70%) and 19 Taint (30%) in a regular Crucible powered by an Arcane Furnace if both deviced are powered by the maximum of four Arcane Bellows each - see the image on the right for the setup. If you use a Thaumium Crucible instead of the regular Crucible, you will even have a yield of 58 Vis (90%) and 6 Taint (10%). It doesn't get much better than that. Sources - Technic Pack Wikia Category:ThaumCraft 2 Category:Blocks